ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SubZero309/My Top 10 Useless Ben 10 Aliens of All Time
Title says it all. I'm Sub and this is my top 10 useless Ben 10 aliens of all time. Let's begin! 10. Shocksquatch Don't get me wrong, I like Shocksquatch. But compared to all the other electricity aliens, Shocksquatch is at the bottom. AmpFibian can turn intangible and read minds. Frankenstrike can connect with technology, plus he has those two thingies on his back, meaning has unlimmited electricity. Brainstorm is super smart. Feedback gets more powerful by absorbing all types of energy. Buzzshock can self duplicate and release sonic waves! But Shocksquatch....all he has is electricity and super strength. 9. Articguana Articguana may have been awesome in 2006, but when Big Chill made his appearance on Alien Force...he just blew Articguana right out the park. Mainly because Big Chill's powers greatly surpass Articguana's. I mean he can fly, turn intangible, and has cryokinesis. All Articguana can do is shoot ice out his mouth. 8. Spitter An alien who can shoot slime out his mouth that can be either slippery or acidic. Pretty cool. Except Goop has those kind of powers as well...and he's way cooler. Even if Goop never appeared, Spitter would still be useless. 7. Bullfrag Stretchy tongue, super jumping, and inflating his damn chest. The awesome powers of...a frog. After using him to fool the Incurseans, I don't see any other reason why Ben would use him. In my opinion, Ben didn't even need to use Bullfrag. He could've just used Big Chill or Ghostfreak to turn invisible. Also...Bullfrag? That's a terrible name. 6. Snare-oh ...I have a feeling I'm gonna get some hate on this one. Alright, here have Snare-oh, an alien mummy with the power to stretch his bandages into all kind of different shapes and sizes. Okay, don't get me wrong, his power his pretty smart and it makes sense. It definitely matches his mummy-ness. I got nothing against this guy...other than the fact that he's useless. I mean...they're just bandages, right? Pretty useless. Sure, he can turn flat and slide under doors and stuff, but so can Upgrade and he's awesome. Also...Snare-oh? Should've just stuck with Benmummy. 5. ChamAlien Okay even though I want to see him appear in Omniverse so I can see all of Ben's transformations in one series, ChamAlien deserves to be on this list. Mainly because he's just an overgrown chameleon...with the powers of one. As for the barb coming out of the tip of his tail...Ben has a ton of aliens who can do something similar to that. 4. Crashhopper An alien that can jump. ...That's it. Oh, and he can use his head as a battering ram. ...Yep, that's pretty much it. 3. Ditto Why does Ben bother transforming into him? He has Echo Echo and Buzzshock. Besides, Ditto is totally weak. Kill one of them and they're all going down. 2. Walkatrout Imagine Ripjaws...and then take away everything cool about him. What do you get? This guy! I would've put him on top if it weren't for... 1. The Worst You probably figured this one out already. There's no doubt that this guy is the most useless Ben 10 alien ever. He's invulnerable and all but that's it. He sucks big time. I mean the guy's called The Worst for a reason. Well that's my list! No hate comments please. '''SubZero309 (Wall - Blog - )''' Category:Blog posts Category:SubZero's Top 10 blogs